La vie d'un lycéen après le drame du Freddy's
by Judya
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si William Afton alias Purple Guy n'avait pas tué son fils dans la pizzeria? Quelle vie celui-ci aurait-il mené des années plus tard? Venez suivre la vie de Joaquim Afton après que ses amis aient été massacré par son père suite à la mort de son cadet.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

 **Après de nombreuses années d'inactivités me voici revenue pour proposer une fanfiction sur FNAF !**

 **Bien sûr je connais les théories qu'il y a et j'ai pris uniquement celles qui me plaisaient pour pouvoir écrire cette fanfiction. Alors les puristes vous pouvez râler, j'aime les théories que j'ai choisi, ce sont mes bébés que je borde chaque soir après leur avoir donné le biberon. B)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Les souvenirs du carnage hantaient la plupart de ses nuits lorsqu'il arrivait finalement à s'endormir. Posant sur son bureau un packet de livres, Joaquim en profita pour regarder le portrait de famille qu'on l'avait obligé à garder dans sa chambre. Son petit frère était là, sur le cliché, souriant en tenant une peluche ours. Le portrait datait de lorsqu'il avait treize ans : aujourd'hui, il en avait dix-sept. Cela lui rappelait à quel point il avait été autrefois un monstre, qu'il avait accidentellement tué son cadet en souhaitant lui faire une farce et que par la même occasion avait provoqué le meurtre de ses amis. Seul rescapé d'une folie meurtrière de son père à la pizzeria du coin, le jeune garçon pouvait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir continuer l'université.

Il rangea ses affaires et s'attela à prendre son manteau rouge. Il se regarda vite-fait dans le miroir afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir une mauvaise tête. Malheureusement comme tous les jours les cernes sous ses yeux soulignaient son regard brun, mis déjà en valeur par un visage extrêmement pâle. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses lunettes pour les cacher. Peut-être que la prochaine fois il devra en prendre des plus épaisses. Sans même aller déjeuner, il informa rapidement sa cadette qu'il allait en cour.

« Maman a dit qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que tu ailles voir papa… lui dit-elle.

-Est-ce que c'est obligé ? »

La blondinette hocha la tête avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un soupir.

« Chacun notre tour, c'est ça ?

-Oui. »

Joaquim sortit ensuite de la maison. Le ciel était magnifique, les nuages dégagés laissaient apparaître un soleil radieux qui promettait un temps splendide à tous les promeneurs et coureurs du quartier. Le tableau était joyeux mais le jeune homme, lui, restait de marbre. Les voisins le saluaient et il leur rendait vivement la politesse, baissant des yeux. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, devinant d'avance qu'il allait être trop mal à l'aise avec eux. Il pouvait même entendre leurs critiques derrière son dos et s'il avait bien envie de se retourner pour les reprendre il ne le fit par pour autant. Oui, il était bizarre. Non, il n'était pas un pauvre gamin. Il fallait arrêter de le plaindre ou au contraire lui reprocher des faits d'autrefois. Pour un faux sentiment de sécurité, il mit la capuche de son manteau dans l'espoir que personne ne viendrait lui casser les pieds. Malheureusement ce fut tout le contraire qui arriva lorsqu'il arriva vers le lycée.

« Alors Afton ! On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? On va faire exploser la salle de science ?! »

Joaquim ne répondit rien, continuant à marcher en ignorant ce gros loubard de Sammy Bennett. Celui-ci avait la fâcheuse manie de le harceler depuis la primaire. C'était à cause de lui que tout avait en quelque sorte commencé. Il l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises et humilié devant tous ses camarades avant qu'à son tour il ne décide à devenir méchant et à passer ses nerfs sur les autres… y compris son cadet. Mais malheureusement le décès de Caleb l'avait bien refroidi et le harcèlement avait repris. Au final personne n'avait vu, ne voyait et ne verra la détresse du garçon.

« On ne répond pas pauvre fils à papa ? Taré va. »

Il ne répliqua pas lorsqu'il reçut un coup derrière le crâne, se contentant tout simplement de remettre ses lunettes en place. Un jour ou l'autre il aura son diplôme et il pourra aller dans une prestigieuse université. Oui, partir loin de cette ville était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Baissant les yeux puis la tête, il traversa les couloirs à la recherche de son casier.

« Hey salut le nerd !

-Salut le nerd ! Ça va ?

-Allez, fais-nous un petit sourire ! »

Joaquim essayait de les ignorer, eux, leurs remarques, leurs agaçantes salutations et leurs boulets de papiers. Si depuis longtemps il aurait pu péter un câble il arrivait à se retenir de les frapper en répétant mentalement quelques phrases qu'il lisait dans bouquins. « Les rats ont toujours besoin d'un souffre-douleur pour se défouler, ce qui fait que celui-ci a un rôle important. Je suis ce rat-là. Je suis plus important que les autres. » Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de s'arrêter à son cahier, facilement reconnaissable grâce aux peintures qu'il avait tenté d'effacer mais en vain ainsi que des autocollants. Il ouvrit la porte et fouilla à la recherche de quelques notes qu'il avait laissé la veille. C'est là qu'une fille arriva pour lui donner un papier.

« Hey le nerd, tiens ça. »

Il se retourna et prit le prospectus.

« A la fin de la semaine il va y avoir la fête du lycée. Bien sûr il faut venir accompagné.

-Tu peux récupérer alors ton bout de papier. Je serais seul. »

Sa réponse avait été froide et il avait rendu le papier à la jeune Caroline Peterson. Celle-ci le reprit avant de lever un sourcil mais également la voix.

« Pardon ? Comment tu m'as parlé ?

-Avec ma voix. Tu as peut-être besoin de cour sur l'anatomie humaine concernant l'utilisation de cordes vocales ? »

Elle se mit aussitôt à ricaner.

« Ne fais pas trop le malin Joaquim. Personne ne t'aime ici alors fais attention à ne pas t'attirer trop d'ennuis avec mon copain. Dans les poubelles on trouve facilement les ordures.

-T'inquiète… On retrouvera tôt ou tard mon cadavre, écrasé sur la route comme un vulgaire pancake ou évidé de mon sang, une lame de rasoir dans mon autre main… »

Et comme attendu il n'eut aucune réponse de la jeune fille qui se contenta de lui jeter un « pauvre taré » avant de s'en aller. La cloche retentit et les élèves se précipitèrent en direction de leur classe respective. Joaquim les suivit, toujours en baissant la tête. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait souhaité, on l'avait mis tout devant. Non seulement parce qu'il avait des lunettes et qu'on pensait qu'il avait besoin d'être prêt du tableau pour mieux voir mais également parce qu'il était le plus petit de sa classe. Dommage, il aurait préféré être au fond de la classe, dans un coin, à l'abri de tous les regards. Madame Perkins arriva avec un grand sourire. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus, malgré ses cinquante ans elle demeurait coquette, arborant des vêtements à la mode de Paris. Les cours de littérature passionnaient l'adolescent mais cette professeure avait tendance à l'énerver à cause du fait qu'elle s'apitoyait sur son sort. Les autres élèves en riaient et certaines rumeurs racontaient qu'ils étaient parents.

« Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez fait la rédaction que je vous ai demandé.

-Et si on ne l'a pas fait ? demanda en riant Calista Lowe.

-Et bien vous aurez droit à trois heures de colle, répondit la femme en se posant à son bureau, installant par la même occasion ses crayons. »

Le jeune anglais se mordit le bout du pouce en voyant que les crayons n'étaient pas bien alignés et que l'un d'eux avait la mine cassée. Sans doute cette inconsciente avait-elle oublié de tailler ses crayons la veille ou pensait-elle le faire pendant son cours. Il fallut qu'il prenne sur lui pour ne pas les prendre et réaménager le bureau à sa façon.

« Faites passer vos devoirs par devant s'il-vous-plait. »

Il sortit son devoir et attendit qu'on ne tapote avec des feuilles sur son épaule mais rien arriva. Il fut quelque peu surpris, cru à une blague. Il se retourna même un peu pour regarder ses camarades qui semblaient s'amuser avant de donner son devoir à Madame Perkins qui récupérait ceux des autres rangées. Bien sûr elle ne put retenir un commentaire.

« Comme d'habitude Afton a fait son travail. Prenez exemple sur lui.

-Excusez-nous si nous ne sommes pas des faux-jetons ! s'écria Calvin Fletcher. Et puis je préfère largement passer mon temps avec mon adorable petite chérie qu'à faire mes devoirs.

-Bah oui, il y en a qui ne sont pas seul dans leur vie, ria Sammy. »

Joaquim ne répondit rien, préférant ouvrir sa trousse à la recherche de quelques crayons qu'il pourrait tailler. Il sentit la main de sa professeure de poser sur la sienne.

« En tout cas je suis sûre qu'il aura une très bonne note et qu'il a fait du bon travail.

-Qui est étonné lève la main. »

De nouveau il baissa la tête pour remercier Perkins à voix basse, ignorant les mains ironiques derrière lui.

Le cours qui suivit fut très instructif mais également un calvaire pour le jeune homme. Il connaissait bien les œuvres de Shakespeare puisque même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment les classiques il s'était donné l'obligation de tous les lire et on lui apprenait ainsi des choses qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité par la suite tout au long de sa vie mais les petits cours d'Histoire que donnait l'enseignante pour replacer l'œuvre dans son contexte intéressaient le garçon. Enfin l'heure de pause retentit Joaquim refera attendre que tout le monde parte en premier pour ensuite s'en aller. Il salua brièvement Perkins avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du lycée. Cette fois-ci il n'ira pas passer sa récréation à la bibliothèque mais sur le toit du bâtiment. Il n'en avait pas le droit mais il s'en fichait. Passant toutefois devant son cahier il se retint de soupirer lorsqu'il vit scotché à son cadenas un papier : le même tract que toute à l'heure. Il l'arracha, le plia et le rangea dans sa poche avant de poser quelques affaires et se diriger dans les escaliers mais malheureusement dû changer ses plans en voyant près de la petite fontaine le copain de Caroline. Il grimaça et fit demi-tour. Cooper Hale faisait sa taille mais il savait qu'il ne valait rien tenter avec lui. Tout le monde savait que même des joueurs de cricket avaient plus de force qu'un rat de bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas le courage qui manquait à Joaquim mais il n'avait juste pas envie de provoquer des ennuis. Malheureusement, Cooper le remarqua et l'interpella.

« Hey Afton ! »

Le binoclard fit mine de l'ignorer en poursuivant son chemin mais se fit aussitôt à rattraper par le sportif aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci tapota sur son épaule.

« Alors comme ça on parle mal à ma copine ?

-Je… ne suis pas d'humeur le matin… surtout quand on vient m'agresser… »

Il tiqua lorsqu'il sentit la main de son interlocuteur toucher l'arrière de son crâne. Au moindre mot dit de travers sans doute se ferait-il exploser la tête contre le mur comme un moins que rien.

« Ecoute, dit-il. Je suis désolé si je l'ai blessée… C'est ça que tu voulais que je dise ? A moins que tu ne veuilles me tabasser mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas envie de me battre alors… on se met d'accord… Après les cours, vers le stade, je te laisse me donner quelques coups de poings dans le ventre, je retire même mes lunettes si tu veux toucher le visage. Ça te va ? »

Son camarade cilla, quelque peu surpris. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais vu auparavant quelqu'un d'autre pessimiste et surtout conciliant. Il balbutia un peu quelques mots qui ne voulaient rien dire avant de répondre :

« Mais ça ne va pas… Je ne vais pas te taper pour ça… »

Joaquim étouffa un gloussement sarcastique.

« Comme si ta main derrière ma tête était juste pour me faire de tendres caresses.

-En fait t'es vraiment un drôle de bonhomme. Cooper lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir. »

Le jeune anglais repoussa la main de son camarade.

« Je n'ai pas envie. Point. Maintenant si tu veux me laisser tranquille. »

Il s'écarta du blond puis partit en levant doucement la main.

« A toute à l'heure. »

La journée reprit son cours. Les élèves étaient libres de rejoindre leur club ou rentrer chez eux. Comme promis, Joaquim attendit Cooper Hale vers le stade mais on lui posa un lapin. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié ce rendez-vous ou qu'il n'avait pas envie de frapper un binoclard. Il attendit toutefois une demi-heure avant de se décider d'aller prendre le bus. Il rejoignit la ville et dû marcher trois quarts d'heure pour rejoindre la prison. Comme à l'ordinaire, il se fit fouiller à l'entrée avant de longer les couloirs, accompagné de quelques pénitenciers. Amené devant une vitre, il s'assied avant que de l'autre côté ne vienne son père. Il était aussi pâle que lui. Ses cheveux bruns, longs et mal coiffés étaient abîmés. D'un côté, il ne devait pas penser à prendre le temps de prendre soin de lui. Il était mal rasé aussi. « Quand même, ils pourraient le laisser se raser le visage… ». Bien sûr, le jeune homme baissa le regard, n'osant pas affronter celui de son paternel.

« Salut, papa… »

Comme à l'accoutumée, il n'eut aucune réponse et ce silence fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur de l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas envie de montrer qu'il avait peur de ce prisonnier mais ce dernier sentait sa crainte à son égard. Joaquim savait que c'était lui le meurtrier de ses amis, qu'il avait tenté de le tuer mais en vain… mais pourtant il ne l'avait pas vendu à la police tout simplement par peur que tout ne lui retombe dessus. Si William Afton était là, c'était uniquement pour avoir agressé quelqu'un. La police ne se doutait pas que c'était lui qui avait tué trois enfants dans le Freddy Fazbear's Pizza quatre années plus tôt, Joaquim ayant témoigné que son père avait été là pour le sauver. Pourquoi l'avoir défendu ? Sans doute en ayant pensé à sa sœur qui avait besoin d'un père, aussi horrible était-il, mais également la peur de vendre un être qui lui avait été cher mais pour qui aujourd'hui il n'était rien.

« Tu…. Vas bien ? »

Le détenu ne répondit rien et le lycéen pouvait sentir son regard dur sur lui. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise mais il ne pouvait pas râler. Il comprenait qu'il le détestait. Et depuis le temps qu'il avait tué son frère il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, il n'osait pas parler. De toute façon jamais on allait lui répondre. Un ange passa pendant une minute avant de casser le silence.

« Tu… tu sors d'ici… dans un mois c'est ça ? »

Mais encore une fois, aucune réponse. Au final il se tut. Le silence demeura ainsi jusqu'à ce que la main d'un pénitencier ne se pose sur son épaule. Joaquim sursauta et se tourna pour regarder l'homme. Un quinquagénaire aux airs bien sympathiques qui avait tendance à bien surveiller William Afton, celui-ci créant beaucoup de problèmes.

« La visite est terminée, tu peux rentrer chez toi mon garçon.

-Bien Monsieur Rivera. »

Joaquim se leva et regarda une dernière fois son père qui ne cessait pas de le fixer. Il laissa échapper un petit « au revoir » avant de s'éloigner en direction de la sortir, accompagné par le pénitencier qui avait pitié pour lui.

« Il ne t'a encore rien dit ? demanda ce dernier.

-Non… Rien du tout… répondit Joaquim sur un air déçu. Mais je commence à m'y habituer.

-Tu veux que je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas soif…

-Tu veux parler un peu ? »

« Oui » avait-il envie de répondre.

« Non merci. J'ai mes cours à réviser. Puis je dois travailler sur un projet de science à venir.

-parce que tu as un projet de science à faire ?

-Non mais on ne sait jamais quand nous allons en avoir un. »

Le pénitencier se mit aussitôt à rire avant de lui tapoter entre les omoplates. Joaquim grimaça, se retenant de reprendre le pénitencier pour son geste. Certes il l'appréciait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'aimait.

« Une vraie tête. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que tu écrivais bien. Tu pourras me montrer ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête sans pour autant regarder sin interlocuteur.

« Merci. Du coup à bientôt ?

-Oui. A bientôt. »

Le lycéen sortit de la prison et se dirigea ensuite vers l'épicerie la plus proche pour s'acheter de quoi boire. Se rendant compte au final que sa monnaie avait disparu il se résigna finalement à faire un quelconque achat et partit à la recherche de l'arrêt de bus. Il rentra chez lui sans aucun problème. Il y avait étonnamment peu de monde dans le car mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Arrivé chez lui il salua rapidement sa sœur qui avait visiblement invité quelques-unes de ses amies, de véritables idiotes que Joaquim qualifiait de godiches. Celles-ci ne l'aimaient pas et cet amour était réciproque. Grimaçant il leur dit bonjour avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau puis monter sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Il pouvait les entendre jacasser sur le sujet de Turner, un gars populaire au collège. Il laissa échapper un soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. On frappa à la porte et sa mère entra pour lui caresser l'épaule.

« Ça s'est bien passé avec ton père ?

-Tu connais la réponse.

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir…

-Je le sais déjà. On me le répète souvent. »

Il continuait à faire ses devoirs en essayant au plus d'ignorer les cris des harpies dans le salon. Les doigts de sa mère qui lui tapotaient aussi l'épaule le dérangeait. Il savait que sa mère réfléchissait à un moyen de réconcilier son mari et son enfant mais elle n'y arriverait pas. Ce n'était pas parce que lui ne faisait aucun effort mais c'était plutôt son paternel qui refusait de l'écouter.

« Au fait, j'ai entendu dire par la voisine que c'était bientôt la fête du lycée ? Pourquoi ne pas y aller ?

-Parce que je suis mieux seul dans mon coin à réviser peut-être ? rétorqua l'adolescent.

-Mais justement tu révises trop. Arrête un peu de bouquiner, de te préparer aux examens des prochaines années… ou même d'écrire… Essaye de te faire des amis… ou au moins sors un peu. »

Joaquim reposa son stylo sur sa feuille.

« Justement, je n'aime pas sortir.

-Invite une fille ! Tu sais ce n'est pas diffic….

-Maman. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux. Il pouvait sentir sa peine mais il ne devait pas se laisser berner par cette face. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait pour la mort de Caleb lorsqu'il l'a emmené vers l'animatronique du restaurant de son père. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant des mois entiers au même titre que son mari. Elle devait juste chercher un moyen pour se débarrasser au plus vite de lui. Il avait envie de lui annoncer que malheureusement il n'avait pas de copine et n'en aura pas une de sitôt.

« S'il-te-plait… va-t'en. »

Madame Afton ne dit rien de plus et quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Joaquim reprit son crayon et son travail.

Les cours du lendemain se passèrent comme à l'ordinaire. La professeure de littérature lui avait demandé de lire sa rédaction devant tout la classe, émerveillée par autant d'imagination. Et comme à l'ordinaire, il essuya les critiques de ses camarades, les ignorant au plus même si certaines le touchèrent énormément comme l'accusation d'avoir repris ses idées d'un livre, ce qui n'était qu'un gros mensonge. Jamais le jeune homme n'irait plagier des ouvrages, préférant s'humilier en ayant écrit lui-même un mauvais texte que de recevoir tous les éloges de ses professeurs en ayant volé le récit de quelqu'un d'autre. Il dû faire profil bas aussi pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer Peterson et son copain. Le jour suivant il ne put toutefois pas les éviter. En effet, Cooper Hale l'attendait à son casier avec le flyer pour la fête du lycée. Retenant sa respiration, Joaquim s'approcha de lui en s'attendant à se faire plaquer contre le mur ou à être tiré par les cheveux jusqu'aux toilettes pour avoir droit à une deuxième douche du matin mais à sa grande surprise le grand blond l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

« Hey Afton, je t'attendais.

-Si tu veux me frapper, dehors.

-Tu aimes toujours autant plaisanter à ce que je vois.

-Si tu veux je peux toujours te prouver que je suis un grand blagueur. Toc toc… »

Cooper hausse un sourcil mal à l'aise avant de finalement répondre :

« Qui est-ce ?

-Adam.

-Adam qui ?

-L'Adam que tu vas me casser toute à l'heure. »

Souriant légèrement Joaquim profita de la confusion du sportif pour ouvrir son casier. Mais alors qu'il espérait ne trouver que ses cahiers et ses livres il fut surpris par toute une ribambelle de papiers des flyers pour le bal, bien évidemment. Il laissa échapper un soupire avant de tous les prendre et les mettre dans les mains de Cooper avant de s'occuper de son sac.

« Ecoute Joaquim. Je sais que tu ne dois pas aimer les gens..

-Non pas vraiment…

-…et que les gens ne t'aiment pas….

-Non sérieux ? Tu m'en apprends des bonnes…

-Mais laisse-moi te demander de venir à la fête. S'il-te-plait. »

Quelque peu sur les nerfs, le bigleux referma son casier assez bruyamment en regardant son interlocuteur.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Il préférait ignorer les nombreux regards curieux posés sur eux. Certains élèves traçaient leur route, d'autres au contraire restaient dans un coin dans l'attente d'une potentielle bagarre ou juste d'un lynchage. Le blondinet hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Ecoute, Caroline et moi avons remarqué que tu étais tout le temps seul… Je sais que des fois tu es bizarre… Nous sommes tous au courant pour ton père… et pour ton frère… Grâce à Sammy…

-Je rectifie. « A cause de Sammy ».

-Oui, « à cause de Sammy ». Mais bon. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Que c'est triste et tout… mais on a l'impression que tu es un mort vivant, que tu n'as aucune joie de vivre. Et on se disait que… peut-être que…

-Que vous pourriez avoir pitié de moi et devenir de grands amis avec un pauvre nerd qui passe son temps à étudier, à lire et à écrire et tout ? »

Il réajusta ses lunettes.

« Je suis désolé mais je me dois de refuser. Pas contre toi Hale, ni même contre ta petite amie, mais je sais très bien comment va se terminer. Je vais être de « trop ». Les regards vont se poser sur moi comme si les élèves rencontraient une limace géante dans le monde des licornes et je vais me sentir mal à l'aise. Puis on n'hésitera pas à m'humilier à la moindre occasion, à la moindre erreur. Et puis… »

Il sourit de plus belle, l'air railleur.

« Il faut être accompagné non ?

-Oui Joaquim, répondit Cooper. Mais je suis sûr que quelqu'un accepterait d'aller à la fête avec toi. Après tout, ce serait peut-être ta chance de gagner un peu en popularité. »

Joaquim ricana.

« C'est ça. Trouve-moi au moins UNE fille qui accepterait de devenir ma cavalière et alors je viendrais. Mais vu ma réputation c'est bien foutu. »

La sonnerie retentit et le jeune homme commença à s'en aller.

« Bon courage Cooper.

-Bon courage à toi surtout. »

Il se retourna pour juger le blond : pourquoi lui souhaitait-il ça ? A croire qu'il savait ô comment il allait devoir endurer ses camarades. Il le remercia d'un mouvement de la tête et s'éloigna.

Le soir il rentra chez lui, son manteau trempé par des imbéciles qui eurent cru bon de l'arroser à la fin des cours. Il fit sécher son vêtement avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer et ce fut à ce moment-là que le téléphone retentit. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu la paix ? Visiblement non. Joaquim fit la grimace avant de descendre rapidement les marches pour décrocher l'appareil.

« Oui allô bonjour, qui est-ce à l'appareil ?

-Joaquim, c'est mamie.

-Bonjouuur mamie, comment vas-tu ? »

-Très bien et toi mon petit Jojo ? »

Il s'efforça à sourire pour avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

« Bien mamie. J'ai eu une très bonne journée, l'école s'est bien passée et j'ai encore eu une bonne note.

-Oh félicitation. Je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose. Ta mère est trop fatiguée pour rentrer ce soir à la maison, je pense qu'elle devrait rester un peu ici. Et malheureusement la prison a appelé pour nous prévenir que ton père… s'est battu et s'est blessé.

-Que c'est triste pour lui….

-Est-ce que tu pourrais lui rendre visite demain ? »

Il grimaça, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller voir son paternel en devinant bien qu'il n'allait pas encore lui adresser la parole. Toutefois il pourrait en profiter pour confier sa rédaction à Rivera. Il laissa échapper un soupire. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir sa grand-mère qui était la seule à l'avoir soutenu jusque-là… Enfin, à peu près.

« Très bien, j'irais le voir.

-Merci. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée. Bisous.

-Bisous. »

Il raccrocha le combiné avant de retourner dans sa chambre et s'affaler sur son lit, complètement fatigué. Cette semaine allait être abominable. Il s'endormit en oubliant de se faire à manger et se leva le lendemain de bonne heure. S'il avait bien deux heures devant pour aller au lycée et pouvait se permettre encore quarante-cinq minutes de sommeil, il préféra se préparer tranquillement, prêt à affronter une dure journée. Il fit son sac en n'oubliant pas sa rédaction pour le pénitencier en se demandant pourquoi il était aussi gentil avec lui avant de préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa sœur et lui. Il laissa la part de pancakes d'Abby au frigo ainsi qu'un petit mot sur la table et partit en direction du lycée. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait s'isoler tranquillement sur les toits sans que quelqu'un ne vienne l'embêter que ce soit Cooper ou Sammy. Il pensa d'ailleurs au premier et sourit. Mais malheureusement il se coltina tous les feux rouges et arriva plus tard qu'il ne l'avait espéré au lycée. Des couples roucoulaient de leur côté en parlant du bal tandis que d'autres essayaient de trouver un partenaire pour la fête. Le comité des élèves faisait tout au dernier moment et il se demandait s'il effectuait du bon travail. Peut-être que les décorations seront pittoresques et les musiciens médiocres.

« Aaaaaaaaftoooooooooon. »

Joaquim sursauta et remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez en regardant la personne qui se présentait devait lui. Il laissa échapper un soupire.

« Hale… Quel bonheur de te revoir…

-Cache ta joie. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Que si je trouvais une fille qui voudrait se présenter au bal avec toi tu viendras ?

-Malheureusement, oui…

-Je te présente Tiara Hines. »

Une fille se présenta à lui, une jeune femme qui n'était pas des plus banales. Cooper ne l'aurait pas présenté il l'aurait reconnu. Les filles un peu populaires étaient celles qui s'attiraient souvent le plus d'ennuis en critiquant les autres. Elle avait des cheveux longs et bruns ainsi que des yeux verts. Une vraie princesse, une poupée que malheureusement Joaquim détestait.

« Bonjour Afton, j'ai entendu dire que tu serais seul au bal…. Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux. »

Arquant un sourcil il demanda :

« Excuse-moi mais… tu veux vraiment danser avec moi ?

-Pardon ? »

Oh elle n'avait pas aimé son ton. Peut-être s'était-il montré un peu trop agressif. Il baissa légèrement la tête en se refusant de la regarder de nouveau avec sa malchance, on lui retomberait dessus pour avoir osé « salir » de son regard la princesse.

« Enfin… désolé de te dire ça, reprit-il. Mais… je trouve ça bizarre qu'une fille aussi… populaire que toi n'ait trouvé aucun cavalier….

-Peut-être parce que je n'aime pas les garçons populaires ? Après tout, tu n'es pas si mal. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi personne ne t'approche. Tu as un joli visage, tu es mignon.

-Arrête Tiara, ria Cooper Hale. Tu es en train de le faire rougir.

-Mais c'est vrai ça. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être samedi. Alors sans faute ? On se rejoint à 19 heures devant le lycée. Bonne journée… »

Quelque peu surpris, l'adolescent salua Cooper et Tiara d'un mouvement de la main en les regardant s'éloigner. Il était dégoûté de devoir aller au bal mais il devait avouer que les compliments de la demoiselle l'avaient flatté. Peut-être qu'en effet se renfermait-il trop sur lui-même et qu'il devait essayer de sortir un peu pour se faire des amis. Il remit la capuche de son hoodie avant que quelqu'un ne commente la couleur de son visage. Il retourna en cour.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement. Etrangement il n'avait fait que croiser sa future cavalière dans les couloirs. Elle le saluait avec un grand sourire et il lui répondait d'un simplement mouvement de la tête, bien trop timide et réservé pour lui rendre la pareille. Il prit le bus en tenant bien fermement son sac contre lui. Il devait l'avouer : maintenant il était complètement effrayé à l'idée de se trouver aux bras d'une fille qu'il connaissait pour la faire danser. Il avait déjà essayé une ou deux fois mais il n'était pas vraiment un pro dans ce domaine-là et il était bien trop tard pour demander à sa cadette quelques cours. Et s'il se ridiculisait ? Il mettrait encore plus la honte à une précieuse comme Tiara et s'il se fichait totalement de son sort à lui il en était autrement pour elle. Il était persécuté et il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre subisse les mêmes traitements que lui en particulier les intimidations et les moqueries. Il était un sans-cœur mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant laisser quelqu'un souffrir tout autant que lui.

Il descendit du bus au bon arrêt et marcha en direction de la prison. Peut-être que son père lui serait de bons conseils. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler de ce bal, il ne répondrait rien et contrairement aux autres géniteurs ne l'aiderait en aucun cas à choisir son costume. Il ne pouvait même pas demander à Abby ou à sa mère de l'aider. Il craignait les railleries et surtout les questions. Il allait devoir se débrouiller comme un grand. Arrivé à destination, il s'adressa directement au pénitencier Rivera tandis que celui-ci l'emmenait jusqu'à la salle où il pouvait communiquer avec les autres prisonniers.

« Tenez monsieur, lui dit-il en lui tendant plusieurs feuilles. J'ai ramené comme promis un de mes essais. Enfin c'est ma rédaction.

-Un A+ ? demanda l'homme en fixant la note. Et bien je pense que je sais que je vais adorer lire.

-Est-ce que mon père va bien ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était battu.

-Il va très bien, il est en pleine forme. Je pense que dans le lot ce n'est pas lui qui a eu le plus mal mais les autres. Ses codétenus ont tenté de l'intimider mais en vain : il ne s'est pas laissé faire.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

Il arriva enfin dans la salle et il salua rapidement son interlocuteur avant de s'installer devant son paternel. De l'autre côté de la vitre, le lycéen pouvait voir son paternel qui le regardait toujours d'un air mauvais mais avec quelques cernes et cicatrices en plus. Plissant les yeux, Joaquim prit le risque de l'examiner afin de s'assurer que l'infirmière l'avait bien soigné et en effet : elle avait fait du bon travail. Soupirant de soulagement il le salua d'une façon maladroite :

« Et bien à ce que je vois, tu es toujours prêt à t'en découdre… Héhé… »

Bien sûr aucune réponse si ce n'était qu'un regard encore plus mauvais. Il baissa les yeux et tapota sur ses cuisses en essayant de chercher quelque chose à dire.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas content de me voir…. Mais… c'est mamie qui m'a envoyé ici pour avoir de tes nouvelles… et voir si tu vas bien… »

Silence radio. Visiblement il en avait rien à faire. Peut-être qu'envoyer Abby aurait été une meilleure idée : avec elle il arrivait à discuter. Enfin du moins c'était ce qu'elle lui disait. A chaque fois qu'il venait accompagné de sa petite sœur celle-ci s'étonnait toujours du silence de leur père. Elle disait que cela était due à la fatigue même si au fond elle devait comprendre que c'était à cause de la rancœur qu'il avait contre son propre fils.

« Un jour peut-être que… tu devrais m'apprendre à me battre… Cela pourrait me servir plus tard… »

Mauvaise idée. William se redressa et leva le menton, maintenant son regard. Il déglutit, baissa la tête et attendit comme à l'ordinaire que le temps passe. A la fin de l'heure de visite il rentra chez lui, appela sa grand-mère pour lui donner des nouvelles à sa mère et retourna dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Au bout d'un moment il se décida enfin à préparer des vêtements pour le bal.

Il fallait qu'il soit parfait pour ce jour. Pas pour Tiara, non.

Mais pour ne pas subir de nouvelles persécutions….

Enfin le jour-J arriva. Les élèves avaient tous été excités à l'idée de pouvoir retrouver leurs amis et faire la fête avec eux. Sans doute la plupart se retrouveraient-ils complètement saouls en ayant apporté malgré l'interdiction formelle des professeurs des canettes de bière. Peut-être que l'un d'eux finiraient à l'hôpital à cause d'un accident ou d'un coma éthylique, comme chaque année. Dans le couloir tout le monde hurlait, les filles étaient émerveillées par la robe des autres, jalousant les plus belles mais ricanant sur les plus démunies qui n'avaient pas pu s'offrir de la grande marque. Quant aux garçons ils étaient tous en train de rire et de s'échanger des commentaires salaces et Joaquim devinait qu'ils espéraient bien tous finir la soirée avec leur cavalière. Vêtu de son plus beau costume de couleur beige, il attendait patiemment l'arrivé de Tiara. Contrairement à ses camarades son programme était simple : après avoir dansé avec elle et l'avoir raccompagné à pieds chez elle, il s'en retournerait chez lui à ses écrits. Soudainement une vague d'anxiété le traversa il n'avait pas de sujets de conversation et il craignait qu'elle le trouve ennuyeux. Après tout il avait invité une reine du lycée et il n'était pas improbable que si celle-ci venait à le trouver ridicule que cette mauvaise soirée fasse le tour de l'établissement scolaire. Au final sa réputation était une nouvelle fois mis en jeu.

Enfin la demoiselle arriva comme attendu de la part du jeune homme elle avait enfilé une robe assez clinquante dans un rose pâle. Elle portait également une ceinture en tissus ornée de fausses émeraudes. Elle s'était coiffée d'un beau chignon : visiblement elle espérait être élue la reine de la soirée. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, Joaquim lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui avait acheté par galanterie.

« Tu es bien jolie comme ça. »

Il n'avait pas complimenté quelqu'un depuis fort longtemps, même si ce n'était que par politesse. Hines toisa un instant son cavalier qui eut pour réflexe de détourner le regard, l'examina de la tête aux pieds avant de sourire.

« Merci, même si « superbe » aurait été le mot que j'aurais préféré entendre. »

Joaquim ne dit rien, préférant largement se taire que de répondre à une personne qui pouvait transformer sa vie scolaire en un véritable calvaire. Tiara prit le bouquet et le remercia à peine avant de poser le cadeau sur une chaise et le recoiffer à l'aide de ses doigts. Le lycéen se braqua mais la laissa faire, essayant au passage de décrypter ce qu'elle murmurait à voix basse mais en vain. Cooper arriva ainsi que Caroline. Les deux étaient assortis, vêtus de bleu : leur couleur préférée. Le premier vint lui serrer la main tandis que la seconde allait faire la bise à sa camarade.

« Et bien, il est étrange de te voir vêtu ainsi ! lui dit Hale avec un grand sourire.

-Ça te va bien comme ça, renchérit sa petite amie.

-Arrêtons-nous en-là, on va le faire rougir. »

Joaquim qui était peu habitué aux compliments avait en effet détourné le regard. Il réajusta ses lunettes ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Tiara.

« Je ne rougis pas… mais merci….

-Tu serais mieux sans tes lunettes, déclara sa cavalière. Laisse-moi les enlever. »

Sans même crier gare et laisser le temps à son compagnon de bal répondre quoique ce soit, elle lui retira les lunettes pour l'examiner. Elle l'examina un instant avant de sourire et mettre le précieux objet confisqué dans son sac. Le couple fit la grimace mais ça Joaquim ne put le voir. En effet, sa mauvaise vue l'empêchait de voir parfaitement les lèvres de ses camarades. Il pouvait toutefois observer l'expression satisfait de sa cavalière.

« Allez, maintenant on va au bal, d'accord ? lui dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

-Mais je vais avoir mal aux yeux, se plaignit doucement Joaquim, ce qui fit rire Cooper.

-Mais non, c'est psychologique. »

Le lycéen pouvait entendre le couple derrière eux chuchoter quelques moqueries en ce qui concernait le duo qu'ils formaient. Il était vrai que c'était assez absurde pour un gars comme lui d'être en compagnie d'une princesse comme Tiara. D'ailleurs, il se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas récupérer son bouquet de fleurs et jugea qu'il avait dépensé de l'argent inutilement. Au moins il aurait essayé d'être galant pour une fois dans sa vie.

Le gymnase était immense et on avait installé un énorme podium sur lequel il y avait un DJ et ses platines. On avait laissé les bancs autour de la piste de danse afin que les élèves puissent s'asseoir. On avait installé également des tables avec de la nourriture et des boissons en tout genre mais non alcoolisés. Joaquim dû plisser les yeux pour observer la richesse des décorations : banderoles et serpentins de toutes les couleurs ornaient les murs et le plafond. Des confettis avaient étaient lâchés aléatoirement par quelques personnes qui se pourchassaient dans l'espoir de redécorer l'autre. La musique était forte, trop forte pour les oreilles sensibles du jeune homme qui grimaça en entendant du rock qu'il détestait tant.

Comme prévu il y avait beaucoup de monde et les couples commençaient déjà à danser. Tous étaient habillés de couleurs diverses et variées, agressant de plus belle les pauvres rétines de Joaquim. Il commençait finalement à regretter d'être venu, se demandant si à la fin de la soirée il n'allait pas finir aveugle. Malgré sa mauvaise vue il sentait quelques regards se poser sur lui. On s'étonnait peut-être de le voir aussi bien habillé, présent dans de telles festivités ou de le voir en présence de Tiara qui saluait tout le monde avec un grand sourire. Au ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle complimentait certaines personnes il arrivait à déceler une petite hypocrisie. Il suggéra un moment qu'elle se sentait en compétition avec les autres filles. Hésitant au départ surtout n'étant pas accoutumé à venir à une fête plus en compagnie de quelqu'un, il demanda à Tiara :

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre ?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas soif.

-Quelque chose à manger…. ?

-Je suis au régime… »

Il grimaça.

« Danser ? Par contre je ne suis pas un très bon danseur, avoua-t-il. Je m'excuse d'avance si tu me trouves ridicule. »

La jeune fille sourit et posa sa main sur la poitrine de Joaquim. Celui-ci se sentit terriblement mal surtout lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

« Et bien dansons. »

Elle glissa sa main sur son bras pour lui prendre la main et l'attirer sur la piste de danse. Le jeune Afton eut envie sur le coup de se faire achever. Que son père arrive pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre à l'aide d'un couteau serait sans doute la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Malheureusement son paternel était en prison encore pour quelques temps et jamais il ne prendrait la peine de se déplacer jusque-là rien que pour lui. Arrivé au beau milieu de la piste, Joaquim regarda un instant sa cavalière qui commençait à danser avant d'essayer d'en faire de même. Ses gestes étaient semblables à ceux d'une autruche s'essayant à la danse classique d'autant plus qu'il devait éviter de donner et de recevoir des coups de coudes et de pieds. Il devait plisser parfois les yeux pour regarder Tiara qui jetait des regards par-ci par-là. Il ne fit aucune remarque en pensant qu'elle cherchait juste à s'attirer celui des autres.

Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui adresser la parole mais elle ne lui répondait pas, se contentant toujours de répondre avec un vague sourire ou accuser la musique trop forte d'être la raison pour laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ses questions. Joaquim n'avait pas trop envie de la juger car elle avait fait preuve de bonté en acceptant de le choisir comme cavalier mais il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'une potiche qui n'avait pas envie de s'intéresser aux autres. Il commençait à présent à se poser de réelles questions concernant son choix de cavalier et surtout à se demander si elle ne l'avait pas pris pour un imbécile. Toutefois il continua à danser avec elle en ne prononçant plus aucun mot tandis qu'elle se déhanchait et jouait sa bonne danseuse avec un grand sourire qu'il ne rendit que quelques fois mais par politesse.

Une heure passe puis une deuxième avant que la musique ne se coupe. Fin de la torture pour Joaquim qui cessa de danser pour regarder en direction la scène sur laquelle le directeur et la directrice adjointe souriaient ;

« Comme nous pouvons le voir, vous êtes d'excellents danseurs et tous aussi magnifiques les uns que les autres, déclara le directeur. Mais malheureusement il ne peut avoir qu'un roi et qu'une reine de ce bal. »

Les élèves s'agglutinèrent autour de la scène et le jeune homme fut dans l'obligation de les suivre dans leur mouvement, poussé par Tiara. Celle-ci était toute excitée et espérait peut-être une nouvelle victoire. Encore un diadème inutile sur une étagère qui servira à vanter les mérites de sa beauté lorsqu'elle sera plus âgée avec des enfants à charge. Elle tapotait dans ses mains avec un grand sourire, fixant Joaquim comme si elle avait déjà gagné mais elle changea vite d'interlocuteur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que celui-ci ne partageait pas sa joie.

« Et les grands vainqueurs de cette soirée sont…. Chase Moore et Tiara Hines ! Applaudissez-les ! »

Joaquim crut un instant qu'il allait perdre l'ouïe à cause de sa cavalière qui jeta un hurlement de joie. Elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua dans tous les sens en s'écriant « c'est moi qui ait gagné ! j'ai gagné ! » ce qui la rendait encore pathétique aux yeux du myope. Sans même l'emmener avec elle, la jeune fille rejoignit la scène avec un garçon qu'Afton n'aurait su décrire à cause de sa mauvaise vue si ce n'était qu'il portait un costume vert pomme ridicule. Il attendit patiemment qu'ils aient terminé leur discours, celui de sa cavalière se résumant uniquement à des pleurs ainsi que ces simples mots remplis d'émotions :

« Je vous remercie tous… vous êtes adorables… merci. »

Les bras croisés il leva les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à se diriger vers les petits escaliers pour aller récupérer Tiara. Malheureusement l'amas de foule formait un énorme bloc. Il fallut se glisser entre eux tous les élèves qui ne voulaient pas le laisser passer. Enfin au bout d'un moment il arriva à atteindre sa cible, celle-ci discutant avec ses amis. Il reconnut aussitôt Cooper et Caroline qui la félicitaient tout en souriant. Arrivé finalement à sa cavalière il fut surpris que cette dernière daigne de lui dépoussiérer les épaules, toute souriante.

« Je devrais te remercier d'être venu avec moi et m'avoir fait gagner Joaquim, tu peux disposer. »

Le jeune homme fit de grands yeux, ayant cru mal entendre. Sammy était visiblement présent lui aussi vu qu'il pouvait entendre son rire moqueur.

« Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, je n'ai plus besoin de toi tout simplement.

-Excuse-moi Tiara, demanda Cooper en s'approchant de Jack. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ? »

Leur interlocutrice se mit à rire avant de répondre sur un ton hautain.

« Et bien disons que c'est juste en présence d'un pauvre galet qu'un diamant donne un air plus éclatant. »

Ces mots blessèrent Joaquim qui le cacha toutefois sous son habituel masque de blasé de la vie. Il aurait dû d'y attendre. Après tout, peut-être avait-il deviné inconsciemment qu'il allait devenir le dindon de la farce et que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il allait tomber en larmes… Il se contenta tout simplement de laisser échapper un soupire et tendit sa main en la direction de Tiara. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir et repoussa sa main.

« Tu veux encore m'inviter à danser ? Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? Je n'ai plus besoin de toi Afton.

-Ah mais ça me va, tu sais… répondit calmement le jeune homme. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est de retrouver mes lunettes. Ça coûte cher et je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer en plissant les yeux. »

Caroline sourit en regardant son petit ami qui lui, semblait être mal à l'aise pour Joaquim. La reine du bal croisa les bras en le fixant à son tour.

« Tu peux toujours courir pauvre bouffon.

-Très bien, comme tu veux, répondit calmement Joaquim en reculant. Mais je te remercie du compliment.

-Pourquoi donc ? »

Le jeune homme sourit en écartant les bras.

« Une reine a toujours besoin d'aide pour régner son peuple tandis qu'un bouffon est apprécié à amuser à lui-seul la galerie. »

Et il fit une révérence qui ne manquait étonnamment pas de grâce avant de se redresser, de faire volte-face et de se glisser parmi la foule. Il savait qu'il allait se faire disputer pour avoir laissé à la demoiselle ses lunettes mais c'était tant pis : Tiara n'allait pas garder éternellement des lunettes qui ne lui serviraient à rien.

Il quitta le gymnase puis le lycée à grands pas, ne souhaitant en aucun cas faire demi-tour. Ses yeux lui faisaient horriblement mal mais sa fierté lui refusait de le laisser faire demi-tour. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues à part quelques personnes qui promenaient leur chien une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire appel à un taxi mais malheureusement il était trop tard et il ressentait l'envie de se promener un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Avec un peu de chance sa mère et sa sœur ne lui demanderont pas comment s'était passée sa soirée, mais dans le pire des cas il allait devoir sourire et mentir une nouvelle fois afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Leur avouer qu'il avait été utilisé par une camarade était une mauvaise idée d'autant plus qu'il devinait que la nouvelle atteindrait les oreilles de son père. A la prochaine visite en prison il aura sans doute le droit à un sourire railleur ou un nouveau regard noir avec un mouvement négatif comme si c'était une honte.

Le vent lui fouettant le visage, Joaquim laissa échapper quelques larmes tandis qu'il s'approchait de la maison. Il dû même ralentir le pas afin de calmer ses pleurs en essayant de se persuader que ce n'était à cause de ses yeux. Lorsque ses yeux et ses joues furent séchées d'un revers de la manche il entra dans la maison avant de fermer à clé la porte. Pas de bol, sa sœur quelque peu mère poule était encore réveillée. Elle l'accueillit avec un léger sourire dans son pyjama avec des motifs de toutes les couleurs. Visiblement, tout le monde souhaitait le rendre aveugle.

« Mais, tu n'as pas tes lunettes ! remarqua-t-elle.

-A vrai-dire je les ai perdues, répondit-il en retirant ses chaussures.

-Ce n'est pas de bol, il va falloir te prendre un rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologue. Je préviendrais maman demain.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occuperais. »

Il retira également sa veste tandis que sa sœur s'approchait pour mieux l'examiner.

« Tu as les yeux rouges.

-Normal, sans mes lunettes je suis dans l'obligation de forcer sur ma vue. Puis je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher. »

Abby fit la moue puis hausse les épaules.

« Sinon la fête s'est-elle bien passée ? »

Et voilà la question qui dérangeait. Joaquim retint un soupire pour lui répondre avec un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Tout s'est passé à merveille. »


End file.
